


Love Letters and Awkward Confessions

by Penguino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Hinata is best hype man, Kiyoko is perfect in every single way, Yachi is pining, and very gay, here is some teeth rotting fluff, my first fic so be nice to me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguino/pseuds/Penguino
Summary: In which Yachi is a gay disaster and Kiyoko is the cause
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Love Letters and Awkward Confessions

“Hitoka chan!”  
Yachi turned, recognizing the voice as her senior, Kiyoko. She watched at Kiyoko jogged toward her, black hairs shining in the sun, flying behind her as her blue eyes sparkled and her smile-  
Stop, brain! She scolded, Stop being so gay, you’ll scare her! You don’t want to scare her, she’s so pretty and her laugh-  
“Hitoka chan?” Yachi snapped out of her gay panic to see the black haired manager peering down at her in concern, her glasses showing Yachi’s reflection.  
Yachi blushed scarlet at the close proximity to her, damning her absolutely monstrous crush on her senior, making her unable to function when she was around  
You can’t function around anyone, her anxiety reminded her.  
“What is it Shimizu senpai?”  
“Are we studying at your house or mine today?” Kiyoko seemed to notice how flustered and anxious she was making the blonde, and took a step back. Yachi thought she saw a light blush dusting her cheeks, but chalked it up to her lovesick imagination.  
“Oh,” Yachi seemed to finally form a coherent sentence after a second, “my mom isn’t coming home till late tonight, so you can come over.”  
“Ok, sounds good. Just let me lock up, and we can head over.”  
Yachi let out a big sigh when she was out of sight. It wasn’t as if she hated Kiyoko’s company, just that the third year never failed to put her in a gay panic whenever was in the same room as her, and honestly she hated getting so embarassed around her. Maybe one day she would be able to hold an actual conversation with her, but today was certainly not the day.  
The rest of the night passed with Yachi stumbling over every other word while Kiyoko just smiled and quietly helped Yachi at the parts she was stuck on. (Which wasn’t that much. Despite her scatterbrained exterior, Yachi was actually quite smart.)  
Once she bid Kiyoko farewell, Yachi collapsed onto her bed. She squealed when buried her head onto the sheets, smelling the lavender perfume that belonged to her senpai. Ugh she was being so gay.  
I need to do something about this, Yachi thought, sitting up. Her blonde pigtail fell into her eyes as she thought about what she could do to get all of her feelings out, but in a way that wouldn’t totally send her into a panic once she did it.  
A love letter! Yes that would work! She could put all her true feelings into the letter and then just give it to Kiyoko without the worry of messing up her words or passing out. (Although the latter was still quite possible.)  
She spent the rest of the night making the perfect confession and with a confidence boost from Hinata, who was confused that worries outside volleyball existed but was supportive nonetheless.  
It was almost 2 a.m. when she was finally done, and knowing if she kept rereading it, she would keep changing it until it was something entirely different, so she tried her best to put her worries aside and get some sleep.  
The next morning, she spent extra time doing her hair and fretting over anything and everything. She spent her entire walk to school trying to build her confidence to give Kiyoko the letter, but when she saw the girl in all her beauty -with her perfect nose and deep blue eyes that she could drown in and oh, that beauty mark on her chin, she just wanted to kiss it- her brain said nope, and she scurried away and skipped practice.  
The school day went by in a haze as she recalled the way that she chickened out of giving Kiyoko the letter. She really thought she would be able to do it. Hinata gave her more of that awkward reassurance that he had given her the night before, and told her she had another chance after school.  
She was so lost in thought on her way to the gym, trying to hype herself up, that she quite literally crashed into Kiyoko, knocking both of them to the ground.  
It was at this point that Yachi quite literally felt her soul leave her body.  
She was lying on top of Kiyoko, head in between her…  
With a shriek, Yachi flug herself off the other girl and scurried away. Her face was so red, she probably looked like she just ate a ghost pepper.  
She profusely apologized from a safe distance when her mind said, Help her up! You just knocked her down and face planted into her boobs, the least you could do is help her up!  
Yes, brain, good idea. But it was too late as she had gotten up already.  
Kiyoko gave a little giggle, and Yachi’s heart skipped a beat.  
“Hitoka chan, it’s alright, I wasn’t looking where I was going either,” she said, but her brow furrowed, “are you alright? You weren’t at morning practice and I was worried about you.”  
“O-oh! Yeah, I just wasn’t feeling well this morning- all good now though! I’m fine as, as… what is the saying?”  
Kiyoko laughed again at Yachi’s panicked stuttering, then zeroed in on the thing in Yachi’s hand.  
Yachi looked down and realized what she was holding.  
The love letter.  
Oh no, she had no way to chicken out of it anymore, it was now or never.  
She squeezed her eyes shut and thrust the letter out to a surprised Kiyoko.  
“For me?” She asked softly.  
Yachi nodded, unsure if she could even form words.

“Dear Shimizu senpai,” Oh no she was reading it out loud. Yachi felt like she was about to melt into a puddle of goo and sink into the Earth so she would never have to face Kiyoko again.  
“I’m writing this to you because I honestly cannot trust myself with speaking in actually understandable words to you. First off, I’d like to start by saying that I am so incredibly grateful to you for taking me under your wing and teaching me how to be a good manager. I’m going to have some huge shoes to fill next year, but I promise I will give it my all.  
“But that’s not the only thing I wanted to tell you. I actually first joined the club because I thought you were pretty-” with a gasp, Kiyoko paused, but Yachi still couldn’t pry her eyes open.  
“I think you’re so beautiful, and kind. You’re such a good person, with how hard you work for the team, you’re really our pillar.  
“I’ve had the biggest crush on you since we met, and I really hope you like me too because if you don’t I’ll honestly just explode with embarrassment-”  
Yachi finally opened her eyes to see Kiyoko laughing.  
Well, she said to herself, guess I’ll die now.Wait, was she crying too?  
Nice job, her brain scolded her, you made her cry because she pities you. Why did you actually think she liked you ba-  
“Hitoka chan,” Kiyoko said, wiping her tears away, “I like you too.”  
Yachi nearly passed out.  
“W- wait really?!”  
“Yes, of course I do! You’re so adorable and make me so flustered when you smile at me.”  
Make her flustered? Yachi pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.  
“Does that mean we’re dating now?” Yachi blurted out of the blue, then clapped her hand over her mouth. That was super forward, wasn’t there some sort of etiquette for this or something?  
“Yeah, I would really like you to be my girlfriend if that’s alright with you.”  
“That sounds incredible,” those were the only words Yachi could choke out, from the pure serotonin rushing through her bloodstream.  
Kiyoko then said, “We should probably get to practice to make sure the boys haven’t sacrificed Asahi yet.”  
She slipped her hand into Yachi’s, and a squeak came out of the blonde, but made no move to move away, instead bumping her shoulder with Kiyoko.  
They walked to practice and Hinata saw their interlaced hands immediately.  
“I knew you could do it Yachi san!”  
Yachi blushed furiously and buried her head into Kiyoko’s shoulder, and Suga came up to Kiyoko and said, “It took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fic and a big thank you to my best friend Sarah for helping me with this by giving me the outline. I know I went a bit outside the outline, but I hope it's good!


End file.
